Dr. Morange
Dr. Morange did work pro bono for the constabulary, never accepting money for it as he considered it his civic duty. He was rumored to take on various under the table jobs that other doctors would not touch, such as: abortions, removing branding of convicts, and most notably wing shearing and ear bobbing for faeries looking to pass as human. Like his lover he met his demise at the hand of Piety Breakspear's Darkasher. History After Philo was born, he was given to Morange who performed surgery on him that would allow him to pass as human. He then took Philo to the Light of the Martyr Foundling Home. Morange had a long standing love affair with Costin Finch, a matter they kept secret by only meeting in a room booked in the Tetterby Hotel, as it was safer for people to assume they each had a taste for faerie prostitutes than for it to be known they were gay. After his partners death he expressed to Philo a desire to someday stop hiding his orientation. Biography Season one Loss of a lover Dr. Morange performs Costin Finch's autopsy. At the morgue, Philo tells Sergeant Dombey that whatever he saw, it was unlike anything he had seen before. Dr. Morange reveals that the cause of death was excessive exsanguination. Just like Aisling Querelle. Philo can’t imagine why the killer would want to extract the Headmaster’s liver.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Following the murder of his secret lover Headmaster Costin Finch, Morange reveals to Philo that he and Costin were having an affair, and that the rumor of him having a taste for Pix whores at the Tetterby Hotel was just a ruse. He explains to Philo that there’s always the shame and fear of being discovered. They only had one night a week to be who they truly were. Yet it was the rest of the time that felt like a lie. On top of being in a relationship with Costin Finch, Morange reveals that Costin also knew Aisling Querelle. They met a long time ago, before he took his vows. They were close then. He saw her perform multiple times. So, it would seem the murders were connected somehow, though Costin and Aisling hadn’t spoken in at least 20 years. Morange returns home, hangs his hat, and has a drink. Morange hears a loud thud come from upstairs. Upon investigating, he is killed by the Darkasher.Season 1, Episode 05: Grieve No More Morange's body is discovered by the authorities. Like the first two victims, his liver was taken as well. Philo lies to Magistrate Flute, Constable Berwick, and Sergeant Dombey and tells them there are no connections between the three victims. While Morange was a good man, there were rumors that he handled abortions, reconstructions, and Pix looking to pass as humans by getting their ears bobbed and their wings sheared. Flute puts Philo in charge of finding a connection.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Appearances Season one *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Season one characters Category:Males Category:Humans